The Olympic Medal
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Francine has always wanted one thing out of life, and being old and locked up in a nursing home isn't going to take away that urge. When her son takes her in, he becomes her cohort. Can she get what she wants in time? Warning: some language. For my 10x10 Challenge/NaNo2018


Francine (1): ONE thing (8)

 _The Olympic Medal_

The internet at the nursing home was a load of balls. Slow loading times, if the page even loaded at all. I don't have much time on the computer, not with everyone else hogging it up at all times of the day, but what choice did I have? I had to have it, and since I was too old for anything now, I had to use greedy means.

Muffy taught me that, bless her soul. She died at fifty from complications with plastic surgery, the poor dear. She taught me that buying what you want was sometimes better than earning it yourself, or at least it made up for it when doing it yourself wasn't an option.

When I blew my knew out junior year, all my chances were over, so I made do. I did everything you're supposed to do in life: I started a family with a horrible man, divorced his ass and started again, then I had another kid with him. We parted ways just because (I mean, I can't help it if he kept falling into women), and I've been single ever since. I took good care of my kids, even paid for those ungrateful brats to go to school. They repaid me by putting me in a home, but what can you do? At least they had money for a good one. I just needed a better internet connection—

"Momma, what are you doing in here? I thought you'd be in Bingo," Josh grinned, rubbing my shoulders. He sighed when he saw the URL bar, "Momma, online shopping in here? Someone will just steal it."

"Not if I wear it all the time—"

"Wear it? Momma, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand," I replied, which was right. I never told them a thing. They thought I was into the Olympics because I was into all sports, but it was more than that, much more than that.

Suddenly the signal cleared at the page popped up clearly. _No results_.

"Damn it," I hissed, backing up my wheelchair before deciding it was too much, "Push me back to my room, Josh. Now. Don't ask no questions, just take me back."

He obeyed, but I knew he wasn't going to keep quiet. He closed the door behind us and I wheeled to the window. I had the worst view of the building, right at the dumpsters. At least I couldn't smell much anymore to know what that was like.

"What do you want with a medal, Momma? I can get you whatever you want, but you have to tell me why—"

"I don't have to tell you anything," I spat.

"Oh come on, you sound like Aunt Catherine," he said, getting a grin out of me. Catherine became a mean old witch in her old age, always scowling and yelling at everyone. Turned out she had a brain tumor, so the kids don't joke about it much, but Josh was always sweet to me. He knew just what to say to get a good reaction.

I shook my head, "You can't win me over that easy, Josh David. I don't have to tell you a thing."

"Well I'm right about the thieves around here. They'd take your underwear off if they thought the breeze wouldn't get them caught," he said.

"Bah!" I scoffed, but he was right. Dentures went missing even. Dentures were custom made! What could someone do with those? But they'd go missing all the same, as did everything else. My medal would last a day.

I sighed, "Okay, but what can I do about it? I have to have it, Josh. I…I never told you kids because I didn't think you'd understand."

"That you wanted a medal? I mean, we knew how much you loved sports. How could that be any different?"

"Because I failed. I couldn't do it," I cried, shaking my head and turning away, "You'd think badly of me."

"I'd think no different of you and you know it. You were my hero growing up, and you still are. I would've already broke out of here by now," he said, sinking into a chair, "So…how would you like to bust out of here permanently?"

I turned back to him, "What do you mean?"

"I work from home now, and I can afford it. There are provisions in your benefits now about taking care of family members. All I have to do is add you, and it'll be set. I have a one floor house just like you want, and lightning fast internet. Your eyeballs will explode when you see it. WHOOSH! Page loads just like that," he snapped his fingers.

I couldn't believe what he was saying so I said nothing.

Josh laughed, "I take that as a yes. I've got you a bedroom already, but you can furnish it. I'll bring magazines next week, and I'll get the paperwork started, but only if you want this. I mean, I did it all for you hoping you'd say yes. Just know when I'm working at home, I'll have a nurse there so you don't have to bother me. My job is important, you know."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face. And to think I called them ungrateful all those times at Bingo. I cried, accepting a hug from Josh before he left. I knew he would do what he said, and my days in the home were numbered.

* * *

Josh's house was bigger than I expected, but it was fully accessible to me. My wheelchair fit through all the doors without struggle, and if I needed help, there was a nurse there each day. He worked in his office seven days a week, but I kept forgetting to ask what he did…or I kept forgetting what he told me. Something like that.

After a few days, I found myself at the computer while the nurse bought groceries. I hoped Josh paid her well as I looked around on eBay and other sites. No Olympic medals were available, at least the ones that looked legit. I thought of asking Josh to take me shopping at the local antique malls and sport stores, but I didn't want to burden him. Besides, this was my mission.

When I wasn't looking around for medals, I was playing online games. They'd changed a lot since I was a kid, but that was to be expected, I guess. Josh's internet was as fast as I expected internet to be now, with most things loading in mere seconds. It was a lot to get used to, but it beat spending my days around a bunch of old people.

At dinner that night, Josh cooked an old favorite and served it in the living room. All of my favorite shows were off the air now, but he pulled up reruns for us to eat to, just like old times.

Josh laughed, "So they found out what I did. They'll be over in a few weekends for a family dinner, and to check on you. I expect you'll have a lot of visitors here soon now that they know."

"Were you not telling people about breaking your old ma out of the home?" I smirked.

Josh shook his head, "I didn't think about it until later, when it was done, and then I figured I should probably tell people so all your mail ends up here."

"No one was writing me letters, not anymore. Most of the people I knew back in the day are dead now, or they use email or whatever. But most are dead. You get used to it, so no apologies or anything. You didn't kill them. Old age did," I said firmly.

"I know, Ma," he smiled, turning to me, "I'm glad I did this, okay? They're going to ask me why, ask me what I'm doing, ask me how much I'm paying that nurse—"

"How much are you paying that nurse?" I interrupted.

"What she asked for and a little more," he replied, looking down to his food, "You always told me to be respectful when it comes to money. If I'm in a position of power, pay what people deserve. When discussing money, keep your numbers to yourself unless absolutely necessary, then lie out your ass so no one suspects a thing. Isn't that right?"

"So you were listening," I smirked, looking up to the television, "I can't find any."

"Any what?"

"Medals, at least they don't cost enough when they do come up, and then they disappear off the logs because they were fake. I can't find any real ones, and when I do, I don't have that much money," I whispered, shaking my head, "Do you think I'm being ridiculous?"

"I think you're being perfectly rational. It's the one thing you always wanted, so, we'll track one down for you. I know some people, don't ask me how, but they can figure it out. I'll shoot you a number when one comes up, okay?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"You're my mother! I broke you out of the home as soon as I could, and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat! You did everything for us, so why shouldn't we return the favor? Now hurry up and eat. I've got a pie in the freezer, chocolate crème—"

"My favorite," I grinned.

After pie, I got ready for bed with the nurse's help. Josh was back in his office, so I didn't bother him. I didn't know the words to use anyway.

* * *

The hospital was my least favorite place, but when pneumonia kicks in, it's the best place to be. You don't have to drink, even though they want you to, because they put an IV in your arm. The food sucks, but at least with their drugs and their oxygen, you can somewhat breathe again.

The kids always get worried though. All of them have been in to see me at least twice now, even the youngest, and he's an ass just like his father. Josh has been the most, of course. He felt guilty that my little head cold turned into this, but it wasn't his fault. We all get sick eventually.

After another nurse visit and some other people, Josh came in. He sat down heavily and wiped sweat from his brow. I gave him a look as he composed himself. He was still breathing heavy when he sat up.

"Do you need some of my oxygen?" I grinned.

"I had to run over here. I got it, okay? The guy I told you about? He had me call this other guy, who knew someone just like me except his parents were shitty and had no contact with him. His father died seven years ago, his mom six months ago. They were Grade A hoarders, house full of mess, but he found it—"

"Found what? You're not making much sense—"

"A silver medal. 2008, Beijing. Don't remember the sport. The case needed to be tossed, but the medal was salvageable. I've got it," he said, pulling out a Ziploc bag and handing it to me. It was heavier than I expected. He sighed with satisfaction, "I got it."

"I…I don't know what to say," I said, tears streaming down my face, "You got it for me—"

"For free. Guy was just giving stuff away, didn't even care who won it. I'll get the research done for you and get it all put together again, but I wanted to show you right away."

"Josh, I—"

I'd never felt this way before. Something was pulling at me, pulling me off somewhere I didn't recognize. The room felt so far away, and it didn't take long for Josh to start calling my name and yelling. I wanted to go back, I really did, but wherever this was? It was too powerful to resist. I had to go, the weight of the medal still in my hand.

~End

A/N: I know, I know, I'm awful. Sorry sorry, but what's done is done. Francine got the one thing she wanted, so be happy for her.

This is my 11th piece for my 10x10 challenge. For more info, see my profile or PM me. Keep in mind that while I'm doing this in a month, you can take however long you need. Just let me know when you've posted so I can read your responses.


End file.
